


Give Him a Chance

by RibbonedSky



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I will fix the summary eventually, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, binu - Freeform, dad jokes, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonedSky/pseuds/RibbonedSky
Summary: The result of Dongmin and Moonbin deciding to play matchmaker for their very single Hyungs.





	

Myungjun and Dongmin were standing together outside in front of their favorite café which they frequently visited. It was a chilly autumn afternoon, a little bit too cold to be standing around outside in Myungjuns opinion but Dongmin insisted that the reason of being here was of great importance, though Myungjun would disagree. Myungjun and Dongmin were best friends ever since their childhood, hanging around with each other from early on in elementary school, to now being roommates while attending the same college. It was the two of them for a while, a dynamic duo of contrasting yet complimenting personalities. Eventually that changed though when Dongmin meet Moonbin several months ago, who Dongmin would affectionally refer to as “The love of my life.” Now Myungjun had nothing against Moonbin, in fact he very much liked the guy because it was clear as day how much he cared for his best friend, it’s just that Myungjun happened to be very single at this point in his life, and seeing the constant displays of love between the couple was getting old to him. 

The story of how Moonbin and Dongmin met is one of those typical love clichés that you would constantly watch unfold on their campus. Moonbin who was about to be late to his lecture found himself hastily going through the halls, not at all watching where he was going. Dongmin was walking in the opposite direction, eyes drawn down scanning papers he held in his hand while his other hand was curled around his half full cup of warm coffee he depended on to get him through the day. Of course, a collision occurred between the two boys, each one becoming a victim to others lack of attention. The coffee mentioned before was no longer in Dongmins hand but spilled across the floor between the two boys, the rest after that was history. The two found themselves exchanging phone numbers so they would be able to replace what was harmed in the spill, Moonbin offering to treat Dongmin to coffee, and Dongmin offering to rewrite the Moonbins papers that happened to fall victim to his coffee. They met each other at a small café the next day, Dongmins favorite café to be exact, and from that point forward they found themselves unable to get enough of each other and declared themselves to be officially dating the next week.

Now back to Myungjun and Dongmin waiting outside of the frequently visited café. Myungjun in recent years has not maintained a stable relationship, he just never clicked with any of the many people that Dongmin has tried to set him up with. Which is exactly while they were standing outside of on a very cold autumn afternoon. Moonbin also lived with a roommate, who also happened to be very single like Myungjun, he was also Moonbins best friend, his name was Jinwoo. Myungjun was growing tired of being set up on dates by his best friend, and decided he wasn’t just going to stand their quietly as Dongmin set him up for more failure and rejection in the dating world.

“I don’t get it” Myungjun breathed out, while Dongmin just cocked his head at him waiting for him to continue. “I don’t get why you have to be so involved in my love life” he said as his voice grew louder, his hand gestures growing with it. “like it’s my life Dongmin, you literally don’t have to interfere, if I want to be single I can be as single as I damn well please! This is gonna be the last time I humor you with one of these blind dates, for real after this one no mo-“ As Myungjun was making a very extravagant gesture he felt his hand connect with something that felt very human to him. He was uttering apologies before he had even completely turned around to face the person he pretty much just assaulted on the streets. When he did turn around he was greeted my Moonbin standing there next a blonde male, who surprisingly was a tad bit shorter then Myungjun, the blonde was also holding a hand to his nose and was clearly the victim of Myungjuns flailing gestures.

“Ah Jinwoo hyung, are you ok” Moonbin asked looking down at the shorter male. Jinwoo removed his hand from his nose and nodded at moonbin, aside from a small red spot his face seemed fine, actually to Myungjun the blondes face was way more than just fine, he was downright attractive. He was wearing a gray snapback with his bangs pushed back and underneath it with his blonde strands of hair being visible poking out from the sides but his didn’t cover the fact that he had both of his ears pierced. He was wearing a pastel pink hoodie which in Myungjuns own opinion was not sufficient to fight of the cold weather, but then again the way Myungjun was dressed he was one layer away from looking like he was ready to explore the arctic. His outfit was completed by a pair of white skinny jeans and typical tan timberland boots. Myungjun was absolutely struck, he was never so entranced with someone by just their appearance. Myungjun remembered that he literally just hit this man in the face while complaining about how much he didn’t want to go this date

“I’m sorry” Myungjun uttered again, not knowing what else to say to the blonde. Moonbin and Dongmin both wearing small smirks on their faces seemed to be enjoying watching this whole scene play out, and Myungjun mentally reminded himself to yell at them later for finding pleasure in his current pain and embarrassment. 

After a few seconds of silence, which to Myungjun felt like hours Jinwoo finally replied offering Myungjun a dazzling smile. “Hi sorry, I’m Jinwoo” both Dongmin and Moonbin let out a soft laugh at Jinwoos response to the apology. Myungjun himself even found himself returning Jinwoos bright smile. In that moment, he had a gut feeling that this date wouldn’t end like his previous ones, this time he felt like he clicked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Thanks for reading, this is my first time posting a fic on here so i really hope you enjoyed. I am thinking this story will have 1 or possibly 2 more chapters so stay tuned! I might be able to make it a bit longer tho if anybody wants to leave some ideas feel free to do so in the comments! Thanks again!!


End file.
